Ghost Girl
by Mystic-Galaxy
Summary: The first thing she remember was fire touching her skin. Why would her father betray her? After the passing of her grandfather everything changed... even her father. After the horrible incident, she was sent to the Mental Hospital and was completely different. Then after 16 years in she was sent to the B.P.R.D. to face the unique people. Will have 1 and 2 of Hellboy in it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ghost Girl Ch 1: Prologue **

The first thing that I felt was pain, the pain was from what I first saw was fire. I thought he loved me... how could he have done such a horrible thing? I wondered if Micheal was even around when this happened, I never knew. All this happened because of when Grandfather passed, he became really depressed and started staying in the basement drinking while mom would be in her room completely silent. But I didn't mean for him to end up doing this to me.

Micheal was around 15 when I was born, my dad promised that he would never hurt me. I guess his mind was too clouded with different negative emotions to even notice in the first place. We were a loving family, but the only face I remembered was my brother's. We were really close that we both liked the same things, we both loved to read even though I was 3 , so sometimes he would read for me. He would read to me only mostly about ghosts. I never knew why but I never asked... I saw why later.

After my dad had tried to kill me by burning me, and soon later arrested my dad. They could not believe what they saw when they found my body. I was burned head to toe, brown looking dead skin pealing off of me, it was a sad and horrifying scene to see such a little girl to be killed by her own father. But when they looked at me they suddenly saw that I was just unconscious. They wasted no time and ran me to the hospital in hopes that I would live again but me living again was very slim. But I still did not know where my brother and mother was.

I was resulted in a coma for several months, they were debating on keeping me on life support because of how long I was asleep. Over the months have passed something changed in me... something unique. The nurses had watched as my hair changed from a dark brown to a snow white color. But once I woke up I felt different as well as all around me. There were tons of people, there nurses and even crippled looking people in hospital gowns which was frightening to say at least. Then they had handed me a mirror so I could see myself.

I was 4 in a 3 year old body but my eyes and hair were really different. My mothers brown hair was now a white color and my hair was actually flowing as if I was a celestial being. While my father's dark green eyes were now a sky blue, it was weird that my hair and eye color changed while in my coma. After a couple of weeks, one of the nurses had taken me to a place that was a place that was not for where I should be... a place that I would never forget in my 16 years.

The mental hospital had many people as the real hospital did. Though the others looked crazier while other people looked nice and friendly. I wonder why they would send me here. Perhaps its because of what I look like, I guess I will never know. But the staff looked different and some the same, most of them had blond hair blue eyes while others had brown hair green eyes. They would usually look at me with sympathy as if they knew what had happened to me before I had my coma.

When I was there through the years as first I would always wake up to be face to face with a person's face in front of me which would scare the life out of me... not that I had one anyways. But I gotten used to their faces, they would sometimes talk to me through the power of electricity when I had the lamp on. That was when my brother visited me when I was 6 still in a toddler's body. I asked him many questions as 'why am I am like this' and 'where are you when father did this to me?'.

He looked at me with sad eyes and had told me everything. Dad had killed him after he had found out what dad to me while he was gone. That's when dad had lost his temper and ended up killing his own son by stabbing him.

He also felt betrayed of what dad did, that's when he told me the truth as of why I have white hair and blue eyes as he did. I was able to see the dead like he did but the thing was he never told anyone, for he feared that the news would spread. So he kept it to himself ever since but did not know that I would become the next ghost-seer like he was before. He told me I was between being dead and alive so that was the main reason why I was connected with the spirits while having a physical body. I was kind of like a medium but what's different is my hair and eyes, so I'm like a ghost... which saddens me.

Nurses watched me with bewildered expressions as they watched me talk to nothingness. As if I knew that someone or something was there but it was just that they couldn't see it. They were right but some have never bothered to even ask to who I was talking to. So they suggested that I would draw of what I remembered and what I saw and felt. They were drawings of most of my brother but some of the spirits that I had met. They knew the patients that were there but were already dead and I could tell what they looked like. Yes they did had paranormal activity but never even bothered to even see who or what they were dealing with.

Some of the nurses had taught me some English that I have not yet learned, but also the language German. The staff didn't know my name since I did not know nor did the nurses from the hospital did because when I heard that my father was put into court. He never told them his kids names since he was guilty. So they thought of a German name that had to do with ghosts and spirits. They had found a name for me that suited me as well. They named me Vedia which meant 'The Holy Spirit of the Forest.'

My name is Vedia and I speak with the dead...

**A/N: Whew! This is a Hellboy fanfiction of a girl who was Annabelle now named Vedia who can speak with the dead. I wonder what Hellboy II would be like for her since she (might) be meeting a German ally. But let's not go there just yet! We still got more chapters to go so I hope you like the prologue and I will post more once I get to watch the Hellboy movies as I write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected news

**Ghost Girl Ch 2: Unexpected News...**

I was in my plain blue bed... thinking. I have still been in here for nearly 16 years and still I have not grown out of my childhood. I should be 20 at this time but we don't celebrate birthdays in this place. Plus I don't even know what my birthday is on. I am glad that at least I won't die so surely, just very slow... question is why am I talking about this stuff?

I have been learning English and German ever since I was 10 in a 4 year old's body but don't have a German accent. Through these years I have been through every psychologist and therapist for some odd reason. For crying out loud, the thing they all have in common is asking me this stupid question... 'Are you dead?'. Whenever I keep on hearing this question it offends me including my brother and the nurses.

But hopefully they would stop coming here and just leave me alone, yeah sure I want to leave this 'Asylum' but at the same time I don't want to leave. It is because these patients that have died have died because they felt alone and didn't belong because people thought that they were crazy. Also they kept on telling me that I don't belong, that I should go to a place where I really belong... a place to call home. But where?

I decided to go explore out of my body. So I walked to my wooden dresser and pulled out 13 candles and made them into a circle. The staff has seen me do this plenty of times, I was going to venture while invisible, but the thing is that I could only see myself. I wanted to see if there was anyone like me, so I must check it out.

I grabbed a match and flicked it across the stone-brick wall which caused it to light up a scarlet red. I lit up each candle with it, once done... I pulled it to my face and blew on it. The fire then quickly disintegrates and all was left was burnt wood. So I put it up and walked leisurely towards the middle of the circle.

Careful not to trip over, I stepped over the burning candles and was now standing in the middle of the circle. I slowly sat down careful not to get my white pants burned, and crass-crossed in the middle. I motioned my arms and rest them on my legs; I slowly closed my eyes and concentrated to be with the spirit.

That's when I was feeling lighter and more with the air. I then opened my eyes and only saw myself but the fact was that my other self. It was weird to say at least but I have done this plenty of times and the benefits are that no one could see me and I can teleport. I mumbled a few words and then I teleported to a new place.

This place that I was near looked like some mansion or castle, so I floated leisurely inside. Inside had a dark atmosphere in it, but I continued to walk around to see what was inside. Everything had a dark piece of furniture in it though the mansion itself looked vacant. But when I looked at the flag hanging on a wall; I have seen it in my history books but have never seen it in real life.

It was a Swastika, also known as the gammadion cross or cross cramponnée;its legs bent at a 90 degree angle. The flag itself was red with a white-filled circle that had the swastika on top. I walked right past it towards a opening, but instead of it being empty they was a man there.

When I was fully inside I looked at to where he was, I saw that he was wearing some sort of black mask with dark lenses as if he was hiding his face. I pushed that thought away and watched him as he was using a screwdriver to fix something. I was thinking of a clock because I saw that there were several clocks in several places though what he was fixing was not a clock.

It was something like a mechanical hand. 'Odd...' I thought. But I watched in curiosity as he managed to make his 'hand' move, it was weird and cool at the same time but how did he manage to make this mechanical hand move without much problems? I figured that he was a Nazi because there was another swastika flag in this room. So instead of staying here I quickly teleported somewhere else.

When I opened my eyes I was not in the dark mansion anymore... I was in some sort of library. But for some reason there was a fish tank that could fit at least a elephant there. But there was no one or anything inside, so why would they need a fish tank in the first place? So I slowly floated towards it; I saw that they were 4 stands with a book on top of each of them.

I kept looking around until the golden doors opened. My intincts kicked in and I swiftly moved behind one of the shelves still in caution. When I peeked through the shelf, watching carefully. It was an old man that was hunched over holding a cane in one hand as he walked.

He was nearly bald with a white grey beard. He wore glasses that stood on the crook of his nose.

Apperently he kept on looking around as if he knew that I had been here. I kept on observing him until he spoke raspily.

"Is anyone in here? You can come out... I mean no harm."

I stood still behind the bookshelf as if I were a child caught eating from a cookie jar. How did he even know I was here... could he have seen me? I shook my head in disagreement and slowly turned my head to the right.

I whispered but loud enough so his old ears could hear...

"Me?"

I peeked through the books as he looked to the direction of my wispy voice. I saw that he smiled in encouragement.

"Yes my dear. I won't hurt you, you can trust me."

Hesitantly, I poked my head out in return his eyes have met mine. It did not bothered him that the fact was that I had white hair, and I was transparent in a way.

"There we are, come on out... your safe here."

I fully came out to reveal myself. I tilted my head a little in curiosityas he looked at me. I had a feeling that this was no library, it felt like it was some facility.

"How can you see me? Usually people can't see me when I am in this form." I spoke shyly.

"It is because they do not have a belief in the paranormal my dear but I can see that you are in your ectoplasmic-like form I presume?"

I shyly nodded. But what shocked me was that he had not yet asked me if I was a ghost or if I was dead. He was still smiling with cheery eyes.

"Where is your physical body at, is it where you stay?" He asked. I knew that I stayed in the asylum but I have read that this is the only asylum in New Jersey.

"In a Mental Facility, but I do not know what it's called. I think that it's the only asylum in New Jersey. Why?" I answered.

"Because we need people that are unique and here is a place where others like you belong. Also I can sense that you see things others can not which is what I find rare."

I smiled mentally at that. Maybe this could be a place where I can belong... to have a home to walk freely instead of having a room to stay in for most of your life. But I will miss the spirits in the asylum but the only one coming with me is my brother.

"So I will finally be in a place where I belong?" I asked. He leaned on one side and nodded in response.

"Do not worry dear, I will send some agents so you can come here and visit the rest of our... unique family." He said.

He gave me a smile that made me mentally jump with joy. I have never been this happy before.

"When will the agents come?" I ask. I was already getting ready to teleport back.

"Tomorrow. Be ready and the agents will assign where your new room will be when you come."

"Goodbye, what is your name though?" I asked.

"Professor Trevor Bruttenholm... yours?" He replied.

"It's Vedia, just Vedia." and with that I teleported back to the asylum. Waiting to go to my new home.

**A/N: Hey guys, it been a while since I have posted a new chapter. But don't worry because in the next chapter... I will introduce Abe, Hellboy, even Manning! Hope you like the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the rest of the 'Family'

** Chapter 3: Meet the rest of the 'Family'**

**A\N: Hey guys this will be the 3rd chapter of the series Ghost Girl, this will be mostly about her meeting the rest of the gang (Even Liz). This will be set about 5 years before the first Hellboy movie. **

_Mental Hospital, New Jersey._

_September 14, 2000... 10:35 a.m _

_Vedia's P.O.V:_

It has been a few days and I was already waiting... waiting to go to my new home. I haven't told the doctors that someone's going to bring me to where I was September 11th... maybe. First of all I did not even know if they were going to get me. I kept on reading my ghost book thinking about it.

I had a doubtful thought that there weren't going to get me... maybe they forgot about me and just went on with their happy lives. I shook my head in disagreement.

_'I should not worry too much... otherwise I'll just drop braindead.'_ I thought. Maybe I'm just worried that they'll not know where the mental hospital is at...

_.Yep... this place is driving me insane already_

I could even see that my own brother is laughing at my thinking. Hopefully when I get there they don't see him like when Professor Broom saw me. I had a feeling that that was some place that has to do with the supernatural. A place for where I can have my abilities used for the paranormal and such

I was finally finished with my book. I got up from my bed and walked over to my wooden bookshelf and put it in the space where my other books were. I did not have much books... but enough to keep me occupied during when the staff are not in my room, making sure I know how to speak German or the history about America and Germany.

It was almost 11 a'clock and it was close to lunch time, usually the staff would start coming to other rooms and give us our lunch. But I sense a presence... a new presense. Usually visiters don't come here much, because they're too 'busy'. But I didn't think that it would be the agents.

I was laying on my bed thinking about it until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in..." I replied.

My favorite nurse, Anna came in for some reason... could it be? I tilted my head a little bit in

"You have some visiters who would like to takecc you with them Vedia." She said. I felt a jump of happiness in me when she had said that.

"I usually don't get visitors..." I answered back.

She gave me a bright smile. "Well you do now... I'll be right outside when your ready." With that she walked out of the room.

I walked to the closet where my clothes... since I had very few clothes in there it was easier to pack. I also grabbed a few books and put it in my bag. And changed into more decent clothes to wear.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on and walked towards Anna who was waiting patiently. I looked back towards my soon-to-be abandoned room and said a silent 'goodbye' along with my brother. This was the last time I was going to see this place.

XxxX

I was in the very backseat of a black suv car, I have already had said my goodbyes to the staff and some of the patients that were both alive and are spirits who have not left.

Apperently Professor Broom was right when he was going to send agents to go get me... but why? I assumed that he was the head of the facility so he might be busy for his old age.

My head was leaning on the side of the window when the suv stopped in front of metal gates. They was a sign that which I have read said ' Waste Management' which was an odd name for this place. Before I had the chance to think anymore the suv started driving through the gates.

The building that I saw infront of me had decent architecture that made it unique somehow.

How can it hold a large library in such a small building? I assumed that this place is underground. But I should wait before I overthink about it too much. The driver finally parked the car, so I unbuckled my seat belt.

I was about to reach over to open the door but the driver opened it for me. I got out of the car without questioning and replied with a 'thank you'. He nodded at me as a 'welcome'. What he also did was grab my one suitcase which was light in his point of view.

We started walking towards the building, I thought that there was going to be 3 or 4 agents but it was just 1. Instead of the agent opening the doors for me with my bag in his hand, I opened it for him. I might look like a little girl but I am much older than you think.

XxxX

_The Lobby of the B.P.R.D..._

_ Vedia's POV:_

When we walked into the building, I have thought that it was going to be larger. But when I started looking around I now saw that this was the lobby of the building. We kept walking forward till for some reason the agent stopped which made me stop too in response. I looked straight ahead to see a man who looked like he wasn't enjoying his job very much.

I looked down to see an emblem that showed a man hand 'I think' holding a sword. I looked back up as the lobby guy spoke in an very odd voice.

"I see that you got our guest, Agent Clay."

The Agent that drove me here who I assumed is Clay nodded and responded;

"Yes, can you take us to section 51 so I can contact Director Manning and Professor Broom that she's here."

The lobby man nodded, pushed a few buttons in the process. After that he looked towards my direction.

"Now miss, make sure that your hands and elbows are not outside the circle." He told me.

"Excuse me?" I muttered. But I made sure that my hands and elbows were not outside the circle just to make sure. A second after, I felt a sudden jolt which made me look down to see that we were going down like this was an elevator of some sort.

I looked back up to see that a platform replaced to where the elevator once was. I glanced back forward to see that we were still going down. Then I saw that a number that was slowly showing which was the number 51. Was it like the area 51 or something? I shook my head in disbelief.

'_Area 51 is somewhere near Arizona. It wouldn't be in New Jersey... then again why would they name this place 51 in the first place?_' I thought.

When the elevator stopped as it hit the floor; I heard several 'click' sounds so it would secure it in place. What I saw in front of me were 2 large golden doors with foreign carvings that I have never seen before.

_'Where is Agent Clay taking me?_'

I few seconds after, Clay started walking forward. Then me copying his movement towards the doors. He handed me my small luggage then reached both handles and pushed both doors open. I slowly walked in, looking around. I already recognized that this was the library I was in a few days ago.

It was the same as before, though I didn't fully realize how big it was. This facility was built underground and the name '_**Waste Management**_' was just a stage type sort of name. But what was the underground facility called.

Wait where did Clay go?

I looked back at the Library doors to see that he was still there. He was on the phone apparently for some reason. Was he contacting this Director Manning telling him that I'm here... or was he calling to see where Professor Broom was. I shrugged mentally and watched as he was on the phone.

I kept on looking at him for a few more minutes 'till he hung his phone finally. He looked back at me with a serious face.

"Professor won't be here until around 9:00 tonight so he advises that you stay here until then."

'_Alone_?' I thought.

But when I glanced back at him, he was already gone. I shrugged, picked up my brown-leather bag and sat it near the fish tank so that no one can trip over it. I still wore my dark blue jacket because it felt a little chilly in here.

I walked over near the fish-tank and saw that there was not anything in that tank. So why would they keep a tank here in the first place if there wasn't going to be a fish? I kept having questions of it going through my head. But I looked over to see that there were now 4 different books on the stands.

'_Those books were not here a few days ago... so why would they change the books?' I thought_.' That's when I heard an unexpected male voice.

"Could you please turn the pages... if you mind." The 'voice' said.

I jolted around but saw that no one was here but me. Where was this voice coming from? I could tell that it was indeed a man's voice but the difference was that the sound was echoing through the room. But I obeyed his request, I hesitantly walked over to the book stands.

"S-sure" I replied quietly. I used part of my ability and swiftly motioned my hand towards the left; in the process the each page turned to the next page as if wind was blowing it instead.

"Thank you." The 'voice' spoke again.

I was starting to get curious from where the voice was coming from. So I looked around and to see where the voice was coming from. I eventually gave up.

"Where are you?" I asked.

The 'voice' answered back...

"Behind you"

I swiftly turned around and came face to face with nothing. But a split second after, a flash of blue came up which made me jump back.

"Ah!"

My bottom hitting the floor in the process. I looked up to see some sort of blue merman or an Ichthyo Sapien in front of me. He camouflaged perfectly with the water; he had a blue tiger striped pattern, 2 lightning-shaped stripes that went over his eyes. His eyes showed signification of the deep blue sea.

He looked me in sympathy of some sort.

"Your just a child. Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you." He said gently.

I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled a little.

"Your just a child. Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you." He said gently.

I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled a little.

"It's alright... are you an Ichthyo Sapien?" I asked.

He looked a bit surprised from what I asked. He nodded in response.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "I read books about mythical creatures though I never saw on before."

He moved his towards the glass for some reason. I watched as he was looking around for some reason. Was he thinking about something?

"I heard that Professor was talking to some girl a few days ago... was that you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes he said that some agents were going to get me, but where is Professor Broom anyway?"

"He has to investigate some paranormal sightings in a few areas. I assume that Clay had already told some of the information?"

I nodded, but forget to ask him something. " Yes. I meant to ask you what your name was."

He swam around a little bit. "My name is Abraham Sapien. But you can call me Abe, what's your name?"

I stood up, walked over his tank and crossed my legs as I sat down.

"Name's Vedia."

His head tilted a little to the side. He put his hand back up to the glass again for some reason. Is he Psychic? He put his hand back.

"Hmm apparently my senses tell me that your name is actually Annabelle." He said. Was that my name before I went to the Hospital?

But he spoke again. "But not to offend you I like the name Vedia better."

I smiled. "I'm not offended. How 'bout this, I call you Abe and you call me Vedia"

He nodded in agreement. "Sure, but your not really a child aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm 19"

His eyes widened a little. "So how do you age then?"

I answered back. "I age every 3 years, like 1 year equals 3 years."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I have so many questions to ask you. But what thing I do want to ask is what is your ability. I heard that Professor said that you could and talk to that others can't."

I smiled, it has been a while since I really smiled before. " I can see and communicate with the spirits. Michael is the only spirit that always travels with me though."

I became a little sad about what I have said. My own brother may be here in my own eyes. But to others all he is is a ghost. I felt a shiver down my spine, I sensed that my brother was trying to make me feel better. So I smiled in reassurance mentally to my brother.

"That is an unique gift you have there; I give my sympathy to you and your older brother." Abe said.

I looked up to him. "It's alright, it happened a long time ago I really don't remember what happened when I was 3."

It was true, I did not remember what happened to me but the thing that I remember was when the fire burned my skin, and also seeing mostly my brothers face. I also heard voices of what they said that happened. It was all a blur.

He nodded. "Well if you need to read a book, you can always come here anytime you want."

I happily nodded. "Thanks and if you have time... you can ask me all those questions you want."

He was about to say something to me when the doors opened. I caught a stench of cigar smoke in my nose. I heard another man's voice but it was gruff.

"Hey blue."

I turned around to see a red man, or a demon. He had horns that were shortened apparently, a tail with no arrowhead... and yellow piercing eyes that resembled fire. Why would they let a demon here. This facility was getting more 'unique' by the minute.

Abe, "Oh, hello Red. I thought you were with Manning."

This Demon called Red (or was that his nickname) walked over; his tail swishing in the process walked over to the fireplace. Looked back at Abe.

"Well Manning had another call with Washington again. So I snuck out." He looked at me. "Who's the kid?"

Abe waved his webbed hands around a little. "Hellboy this is Vedia, the young lady that Professor was talking about. Vedia this is Hellboy, a demon who always smokes cigars even though professor told him not to."

I stood up as Hellboy walked over to me. I spoke first. "Nice to meet you Hellboy though I am older than you think I am."

He scoffed at that and blew out smoke. "Then how old are ya squirt?"

I crossed my arms. "19."

He chuckled at that. "Damn, you age slowly then huh. I do too though. So maybe I'll lay off ya then and sometime we could hang out in my room."

What? "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well since ya been in that Asylum most of your life, I can show ya around here so ya won't be stuck in your room most of the time... plus I got cats."

I laughed. "Thanks, for a second I thought were going to be on the wrong end with each other."

He smirked. "Don't mention it, otherwise people are gonna think that I'm a softie."

I nodded. "My lips are sealed."

His eyes widened as if he forgotten something or someone. "Wait, hey Liz! I want you to meet someone and it's another girl!"

I actually had to cover my ears from his yelling, even Abe! But I saw the doors opened as me and Abe uncovered our ears. I looked to see a women who was no younger than around 20. She had black long hair and her eyes were a blazing Hazel color. She wore almost black.

Liz, "So this is the girl that the Professor was talking about sending here?" She looked at me. "I'm Liz, Professor didn't tell me what your name was."

"My name's Vedia"

Her head a little to the side as she crossed her arms a little.

Liz, "I never heard of a name like that, Abe do you know where that name came from?"

Abe, "Her name origins from Germany, and Vedia means 'Spirit of the forest'. In my Point-of-view her name suits her abilities."

Liz looked at me. I felt a little small being surrounded by taller people, but I ignored it anyway.

Liz, "So what is your abilities then?"

I sort of repeated my answers that I told Abe. " I can see and communicate to spirits that others can not see."

She nodded then moved out her arm towards me a little. "I can manipulate fires using my hands. But others say that its called Pyrokinesis."

She demonstrated it by 'lighting' her hand up. The fire itself turned from a scarlet orange to a blazing blue color. Then with the motion of her hand it disappeared just like that. I wasn't really scare of it just fascinated by it.

Then I heard yet again the doors opened; I looked to see a bald man who looked like in his mid 50's wearing a suit. He looked like he was not very happy. He pointed an accusing finger at Hellboy.

"Young man why did you leave!? I was just having a very important conversation with you!"

Hellboy crossed his arms and scoffed. "I left because you were too busy talking to Washington. So I got bored and left."

His face was starting to get red. "Well I want you to go back to the office now before you'll be grounded and locked in your room!"

Red scoffed and walked out of the Library. "Fine... and hello to you too Manning!"

Then the man who I think is Manning pointed at Liz. "Sherman I need you to make sure Hellboy goes to the office in time."

Liz frowned but obeyed anyway. "Yes sir."

He nodded and with that both he and Liz left; leaving me and Abe alone in the Library. How could he have not have noticed that I was here? Sure I look young and short but he did not notice me.

Abe, "Don't worry Vedia he'll notice you, he just does not need to worry so much."

I huffed and sat back down near his tank, I crossed my arms as if I were acting like a child.

I frowned. "Does he really treat people this way Abe?"

He shrugged and put his hand against the glass. "He's like this when he's under stress. I'm sure you 2 will be introduced when he's cooled down."

I nodded. I wanted to get off this conversation, so I reached over to my bag. I unzipped it and opened it. My bag had a few ghost books and I picked out one that I have not read yet. I saw at the corner of my eye that Abe tilted his head in curiosity.

Abe, "Are reading a new book about ghosts?"

I nodded. "Yes it has to do with mostly where paranormal sighting were mostly found. By the way what is place name?"

Abe, "It is the B.P.R.D... or the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I'm sure you'll go great with the paranormal."

I nodded. "Do you want to read until Professor Broom gets here?"

Abe nodded, "I would love to."

XxxX

Me and Abe had been reading numbers of books. At times he would ask me if I could turn the pages for him and I would do it for him. I was happy that I had a reading buddy, someone who understood me almost. Though I did like Red and Liz, I felt strange vibes from them; I knew that they were going to become more than just friends in the future.

We had been continuously reading books that we did not notice that someone had came in the room. That's when I heard Professor Broom's voice.

"I see that Abe has a reading buddy now."

I looked up to see Professor Broom several feet away. He was smiling, so I put my books in my bag; zipped it up and stood up.

"Hello Professor Broom how long have you've been here?" I asked.

He shrugged and leaned on his cane. "A couple a minutes, I see that you are ready to go to your new room."

I nodded. "Can I come back here tomorrow?"

Broom, "Of course dear, now if you don't mind come along now so that you could get an early start."

I nodded, I picked up my bag; I turned my head back at Abe. I waved at him.

"Night Abe, see you in the morning."

Abe waved back. "Goodnight to you too Vedia, I'll see you in the morning."

I turned my head back at Professor, who was already near the door. I eventually caught up with him as we were heading out. We were going through a few halls, I saw a few agents walking past. That's when he stopped at a door.

Broom, "This will be your room."

He opened the door; the room wasn't really small but large enough to keep my extra stuff here. It had a bed, a dresser on the side of it. I walked in to see that it held my stuff that I had back in the Hospital. I turned around to see Professor Broom at the door still.

Broom, "I will send agent Clay to come bring to the library tomorrow. Sleep well."

After he closed the door. I was already getting tired, so instead of unloading; I changed into my Pajama's and slowly slipped under the cover's I looked to see only my brother in the room. He was sort of protecting me whenever I sleep.

So that's when I fell asleep...

**A\N: Hazaa I am done with chapter 3 of Ghost Girl I hope you love this chapter. Forgive me at some of it because I am not really good with introductions. But anyways, I will write but I can't tell what It's going to be about.**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Ghost Girl Chapter 4: Memories**

**A/N: Hey guys this is Mystic-Galaxy and I know it has been a while since I last updated. But school is going on but luckily I am home-schooled so that means that I have less hours of school. This will be mostly about unlocking her memories that have never seen so I will see you later!**

**Vedia's POV:**

I was drifting into a deep sleep... almost going to dream mode. But what I was starting to see was unusual... almost like I have seen this before. The blur started to take shape, there were 2 people, a boy and a girl. I watched as they play.

_**"Michael come get me!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes screamed. A teenager who I assumed was Michael started running after her.**_

Weird, his name was also the name of my brother's. But they have the same looks, appearance, hair, eyes, everything. I wondered if I was dreaming or not.

_**"I'm gonna get you Anna!" Michael yelled. He ran after her and scooped her up and twirled her around. They were very happy from what I a man came to picture, he had black hair, and green eyes, Anna had his eyes while her older brother had the black hair.**_

Who was that man? I think that that was there father. But why would he be here in this dream? He looked so familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it.

_**"Kids come inside, dinners ready..." He yelled. The girl ran up to him and gave him a bear hug while Michael ran after her towards the house. Thats when the memory faded to blackness.**_

Another scene was coming to place it was the girl again but slightly older she looked as if she were about 3. She was sitting on someone's lap and appears that it was an old man. Were they relatives? They were reading a story or the man was reading her a story.

_**"So what's this story about papa?" She asked. The old man smiled wearily at her, he straightened a little and adjust the book that he held. There was a window by them that was clouded with frost... it was winter. He almost reminded me of Professor Broom somehow.**_

**_"This story is about Beauty and the Beast dear. Your favorite story." He said. That made the girls green eyes brightened up a little. I saw his mouth move as he was reading but no sounds came out. All I saw was a shadow lurking over them, it was a silhouette in the corner. Her grandfather stopped reading and glanced over the corner to reveal no shadow._**

**_"Papa... are you ok?" She asked worried. The grandfather looked back Anna, he hugged her close to him._**

**_"I'm ok just looking around..." He said. Then I heard him say something that the girl did not._**

**_"I won't let him get you" That's when the scene faded into the cold darkness._**

I waited for another memory to happen, but I felt like I was blind in this darkness. Until I saw a light come into place, it was another dream. But this time it was the little girl, and the rest of her family. They were all wearing black, it was a rainy day.

_**The little girl was holding a teddybear in front of someone's grave, she was holding a somber face. Her brother was holding her close as the rain poured. That's when the grave showed... it was of their grandfather**__**'s grave.**_

_**"I'll miss you gran-pappy" She said as her brown hair went in her young face. She held up her teddybear and looked at it for a minute. Then set it gently down on the wet dirt, her brother patted her softly on the back. The father's face showed... his face showed no emotion, just a stone hard face. As if a darkness was over taking him. The mother was silent too, but with tears falling slowly down her face.**_

_**"Let's get out of here before we get sick.." The father grumbled. He was not being rude or negative... He just didn't want his family to get hurt. That is when they slowly walked back to the car leaving the teddybear for the grandfather.**_

The scene faded yet again, I was wondering what was going on. Was this dream trying to tell me something, or is this some realistic dream. I felt as if I knew what what was happening, like I have been here before but in the absence of my mind.

**_The scene started to take place it was Annabelle and her brother were reading a book about ghosts. All these dreams were coming from an order, but I could not tell why my mind would show me this. It just did not make sense at all._**

_**"Brother... are ghosts real?" Anna asked. He smiled at that. This must of been his room, because even though there were boy things and such. There were also a lot of books in his room. The only subject the books were about were the supernatural, the unknown, and ghosts.**_

_**"Yes Annabelle, there are ghosts and spirits everywhere. But don't worry little sis they don't hurt you, when you feel a shiver or chill down your spine. They are telling you that they are here... keeping you safe." He explained calmly.**_

_**She made a face. "Is grandpa a ghost?" He looked at her, he thought for a moment.**_

_**"No but every now and then he come and let you know that he is here. Keeping you away from evil." He answered.**_

_**"What evil?" She asked, brows furrowing. But when he opened his mouth the door opened. It revealed to be there dad. He still had that cold expression back at the funeral. Something was wrong.**_

_**"Its time to go to bed children. You don't want your mother to be upset do you?" He said monotoned. Anna nodded and walked through the door past her dad. The scene faded once again.**_

I felt something was wrong. Something was going to happen which would be very bad. That's when I heard from a single child's laughter to cries to screams of agony. Then I heard fire crackling and the smell of meat and smoke. Something bad was going to happen in the next dream. Things were starting to make sense somehow.

**_The little girl was walking downstairs or what I assume was towards the basement. She wore a worried expression. Like she is worried about something... or someone. She kept descending down the stairs until she reached a door. She hesitated but slowly opened the door to reveal her father. There were several bottles of alcohol on the table. He had been drinking maybe in depression._**

**_"Daddy..." She whispered. He slowly looked at her, she did not realize that he was drunk until it was too late. He glanced at her slowly before staring off at space like he was doing before. She walked into the room in worry._**

**_"Daddy... can you play with me?" She softly asked. She was worried about her father's absence but what thing she did notice that a silhouette of a shadow came into his awakened body. That's when he glanced her again only this time... with a smile._**

**_"Ok sweetie, what game do you want to play?" He asked. Her eyes lightened up, something bad was going to happen. He got up to get ready for the game they would soon play._**

**_"Can we play tag?" She asked joyfully. That's when his smile got a little bigger. She then ran towards her dad and touched his hand._**

**_"Tag! Your it!" She yelled. Then ran out of the room, up the stairs and into the living room. Her father following suit behind. Though he was drunk, it was abnormal for to be running without colliding with something._**

**_I had chills running down my spine seeing this happening. Something must have possessed him, something demonic. Something bad was going to happen, this came from a good dream to the beginning of a horrific nightmare._**

**_When he got to her instead of tagging her like he is supposed to; he picked her up and swung her on about. Annabelle laughed at that, though she realized that he was not playing fair._**

**_"Daddy no fair! Your supposed to tag me not pick me up." She playfully pouted._**

**_"Alright then what do you want to play next?" He asked. His eyes were dilated a little, as if he was going to explode at any moment. The girl did not notice._**

**_"It's your turn to pick daddy, I picked last time." She said._**

**_"Hmmm~ He tapped his chin in thought, then his eyes squinted menacingly. - how about we play ring around the roses." He said._**

**_"Ok!" She said, a smile on her lips. Then they held hands and spun around in a circle, the song began._**

_Ring around the rosie_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down!_

_The cows are in the meadow_

_eating buttercups_

_Thunder, Lightning_

_We all jump up_

_Ring around the rosie_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down!_

_**But instead of Annabelle falling on the wooden floor as the song stopped; her father unexpectedly shoved her into the fireplace behind her. All she felt was scorching hot sensation all through her small body which hurt. She started to smell of raw meat, but all through the smoke she could see her father.**_

_**She tried to cry or scream but made her hurt worse. She saw a man that indeed was not her father, his face showed no emotion, only a wicked smile plastered on his face. There was a shadow beginning to take form of another man, only with a long beard and bald head.**_

_**"Daddy~" She whimpered as the flames consumed her whole...**_

_**A whisper drifted towards her burnt ears as she was near unconscious.**_

_"The time will come when you are needed most child, your family failed to protect you from the darkness. You will soon be mine, just like my son will be too."_

Vedia raised her upper body quickly, her eyes were dilated as she was panting from her nightmare. Her brother looked at her in worry for he had not slept, he moved his wispy hand to her cheek in worry.

"It's alright brother, just nightmares... I will be in the bathroom." She said hesitantly. She slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed, and placed her bare feet on the wooden floor. She then walked towards the bathroom door, reached for the handle and opened the door. When she came in she closed the door.

She walked towards the sink, turned on the faucet and washed her face. When she looked at her reflection she saw someone else's face, it Annabelle's, only older. Her face was tanned a little, her green eyes and brown hair was still there. But the difference was that the fact was that she was older and had scars on her face.

She gasped in realization, that was not just Annabelle that was _her_. Abe had recalled earlier that her name was Annabelle but he liked Vedia better. She soon realized that that was not a dream turning into a nightmare, it was her memories that used to be locked in the back of her head.

"So your trying to tell me that the shadows in my memories was the same man that possessed my- I mean our father?"She asked.

The reflection did not copy her movements but instead nodded her head. Who was the man that forced dad to kill her? She realized that this man was coming back from wherever he came from. She was going to avenge her family that the man had taken from her.

She had to tell Abe tomorrow about her memories... but first she had to get a good night's rest. Because it was already 3 in the morning.

**A/N: Hello! This is the end of the fourth chapter of ghost girl. This was more of her past then anything else and honestly I am shocked I wrote something like this. But hey, I have one question... or quiz for you in this chapter. Who was the man that forced her father to push her in the fireplace, or more likely was that mysterious man connected to the shadows that her grandfather and Vedia have seen?**

**I know that the song's lyrics might not be familiar to you but I had to search on the internet to see what the lyrics were.**


End file.
